violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
JAVIER PABLO ALEMAN DESTROYS HAPPY TREE FRIEND'S HEADQUARTERS AND GETS GROUNDED!!!
Javier: My name is Javier Pablo Aleman, and I suffer from an obsession of wanting to get killed by the police. Some loser named Lumpy decided to take over Happy Tree Friends and is now making fucking porno's of the damn characters! I know the headquarters is located in Rome, so I will go there and destroy the place for good! But first, time to make a stop to McDonald's! When Javier arrives at McDonald's, it is flooded. Javier: What the fucking shit? Why the fuck would Mother Nature fuck me like that? For a second I thought this was PickleBoy's bathtub! Fuck it! We're going straight to Rome! He swings to the Rome, and crashes on a Toyota Corolla. Javier: Shit! Good thing I was saved by this reliable Corolla and not my wife's shitty Fiat 500! Now let's go in! He goes inside and enters the elevator. Javier: Excuse me, but who the hell are you? Jfbelen: I am Jfbelen. Go look me up on e621! I am the king of hotness! Javier: The king of hotness? More like the king of slutness! Go back to satisfying some white beta male's sick fantasy! And who are these two little shits? Jayden: What;s up, my n!gga?! I'm Jayden Carter, the same kid who has these "Jayden has a gay-ass temper tantrum" videos! Stocking: And I'm Stocking from Panty and Stocking! And me and Jayden are part of the Swag Kids Gang! Remember: Swag for Life, Haters go Die! Javier: Swag Kids? Who the hell says swag anymore? You look like the Dick-Riding Kids! One looks like a fat autistic fuck, and the other is like that other furry slut, but in weeaboo! Do you all have better things to do? Jfbelen: So you think we're a joke? Well I do want to remind you that I am a signer and I will use my powers to torture you! Javier: Please don't sing the Gay Pride Anthem! Jfbelen: Oh yes I will! Jfbelen, Jayden Carter, and Stocking sing Nickleback. Javier: FUCKING HELL!!! The elevator swings open, and Javier runs out of there. Javier: There's the office! Javier goes inside the CEO office. Lumpy: These porno's are selling like hot cakes! Now it's time to enter the snuff film industry! Javier: Not so fast, autistic moose fuck! Lumpy: Oh, it's that guy who killed his landlord, fled to Glendale, and tried to get Josh Hilling to kill him! What do you want now? Javier: This place is going down to shit! I am going to destroy this place! Happy Tree Friends is the worst and I hope it is forever forgotten by losers like you! Lumpy: What the fucking shit? You think I'm gonna go down that easily? Fuck you! I'm getting Flaky and Flippy to have sex right in front of your Arab ass! Javier: No fucking way! I'm gonna go Scarface on you now! Javier turns into Scarface, and shoots Lumpy to death. Scarface: I told you not to fuck with me! Now time to kill you happy fucks! Scarface shoots and kills all of the employees. Scarface: And now it's to go Allah Snackbar on these fuckers! !!!الله أكبر And so the Happy Tree Friends Headquarters was bombed, ending the Happy Tree Friends series for good. The scene then cuts to a Plotagon scene. Josh: What the fucking shit Aleman?! Thanks to your dumbass, the world leaders forced us all to live in Plotagon because they were furious that Happy Tree Friends were cancelled! Javier: But Hilling, I can explain... Josh: Fuck that! You are grounded grounded grounded midget fidget spinner grounded grounded no Five Nights at Freddy's Porn grounded! Go to bed now you loser! Category:Fanfic Category:Vlog Category:Grounded Category:Arson